Secret Admirers
by DancingRaindrops
Summary: Someone decides to send a romantic love letter to the valentine of their dreams. Only problem? It's anonymous. And when it's delivered to the wrong recipient, things get out of hand. Response to mimo7197's challenge!


A/N: Another Valentine's Day one-shot – I personally like my other one more, but maybe you guys will get a kick out of this one too. I've tried writing in a different style for this one…it was interesting. I'm not sure how it turned out. Please review!

**Secret Admirers**

_Can I tell you a secret? I think you're beautiful. Your hair, your eyes, your smile - altogether, they make up the most gorgeous person I've ever seen in my life. And you're beautiful on the inside, too. Others might not see it, but I do. And I love you for it, though I've never told you. Will you be my Valentine?_

_-From Your Secret Admirer_

Nico Harris was not a coward. Some people thought he was, but those people didn't know him well. Sure, he was a little afraid of snakes, and sometimes diva tantrums were somewhat overwhelming to him, but that didn't make him a coward. In fact, what he was about to do most definitely proved that he was _not_ a coward.

Nico pulled the note out from his pocket. It was still perfectly new and crisp, freshly typed in a readable font (after many handwritten attempts failed in the legibility area). The latest of his endeavors to get a girlfriend was about to be put into operation. He was already on the set of _Mackenzie Falls_. Now all he had to do was find a way to give it to Portlyn without her or anyone else seeing him...

Nico was smiled upon by the gods of fortune. A script was lying on a table next to a vase of roses. It must have been hers; she had so many admirers, at least one of them must have sent her flowers. Nico slipped the note into the packet, right underneath the title page. Mission accomplished.

*****

Chad Dylan Cooper was a popular TV star. Very popular, actually. In fact, he was so popular that fans regularly sent him gifts. So when he returned to his hair and makeup table after visiting the wardrobe department, he wasn't at all surprised to find a bouquet of roses waiting for him. Sure enough, they had a card with them that said "To Chad Dylan Cooper: I'm your biggest fan." How typical.

Chad smirked to himself in the mirror, proud that his looks had earned him such loyal fans, when he noticed a piece of paper sticking out of his script. He pulled it out, of course, and read it. And reread it. And then read it once more, just to be certain of what it said. A smile slowly spread across his face, growing as he thought of who had sent it. Of course. Who else? It must have come from Sonny Munroe. He knew she would fall for him eventually.

Chad walked over to the commissary, note in hand, positive that Sonny would be there, since it was her lunch hour (a fact which he just so happened to know, not that he had bothered to find out). She wasn't there (of course, when he wanted her to be), so he had to resort to sitting at the Randoms' table for two whole minutes. When she didn't appear, he decided to look for her later, since he was called back to set. He forgot to take the most important thing with him, however. The note.

*****

Grady Mitchell was - well, Grady. He was no ladies' man by any means. He wasn't that good-looking. He wasn't very smart, either. Altogether, it really was no wonder that he hadn't yet kissed a girl. He just happened to be kinda funny, and he got the big break where it counted. So when he discovered a note from a secret admirer on his regular seat in the commissary, he was startled.

His first instinct was to tell Nico, who was surprisingly not with him at the time (he had said he "needed to do something," and Grady wasn't the prying kind). But he soon realized that his best bet was to talk to Sonny about it. Sonny was his friend; Sonny was a girl, so she would know about feelings. Sonny would know who sent it. Sonny could help.

Grady walked quickly to Sonny's dressing room, but no one was in there. There was, however, a bowl of popcorn, which he eagerly dug into. In the process, he dropped the note on the ground. After all, what did secret love matter when compared to popcorn?

*****

Tawni Hart was beautiful. And she liked everything of hers to be beautiful too. Perhaps not as beautiful as her, but still beautiful. So when she walked into her beautiful dressing room (or rather, her beautiful _half_ of the dressing room) to find it marred by Grady stuffing himself with popcorn - which she was sure was Sonny's and not his - she was somewhat annoyed. And Grady knew it, too. Just at the sight of her, he immediately fled the room. Good.

Tawni stepped carefully over to the site of destruction, looking to the ground to make sure she didn't let her pretty shoes get soiled by anything unsavory that Grady left behind. Sure enough, she found something of his lying underneath the table that the popcorn stood on. Unfurling the paper (which was folded in half and somewhat greasy), Tawni gasped at what was before her. Grady was in love with her? Perhaps that incident with the Grady-who-wasn't-Grady hitting on her wasn't such a freak happening after all.

Tawni was beautiful, and she was used to admiration. But admiration coming from one whom she regarded less as a friend and more as a person who just always happened to be there (who was, sad to say, not in the least bit attractive) was uncharted territory. So Tawni did what any self-respecting, beautiful, admired girl would do. She crumpled it up and threw it behind her, hoping it would disappear into oblivion and no one would ever know about it. After all, Grady would get over it.

*****

Sonny Munroe was creative. Her sketch ideas were hilarious. But they took a lot of time and effort, which resulted in a lot of crumpled papers. So as she swept the mound of paper balls off of her desk and into the trash can, she didn't give it a second thought. Until, that is, her attention was caught by one of the papers as it slipped into the waste bin. This particular paper was different from the others in one very important way. It was typed.

Sonny pulled it out of the trash can and began to read it. And she reread it. And as she read it for a third time, she couldn't help but feel excited. It was a note, obviously for her, since it was placed on her desk (in such a clever manner so as to conceal it from others), and it was from an admirer. Now, Sonny wasn't stupid. She knew all of the guys at Condor Studios, and she knew which ones were interested and which were not. And of all the ones who were interested (there were more than a few), only one would have gone to the lengths of actually visiting her dressing room to deliver such a note. It was, in fact, the only one who happened to walk through her set everyday.

Sonny Munroe's secret admirer had to be Chad Dylan Cooper.

*****

Nico, as stated before, was not a coward. So when he saw Portlyn walk into the commissary by herself, he jumped at the chance to ask her about his note.

"Portlyn! Did you get my note?" He mentally cursed himself after asking such a stupid question. Maybe he should have just asked whether she would be his valentine or not.

"Note? What note?" On the other hand, perhaps it was a good thing he didn't.

"...you didn't get it?"

"No. But Chad got a note today! He even went to go see Sonny about it, but he couldn't find her..." Chad? Oh, no. Nico clapped himself on the forehead in disbelief. He couldn't believe it. His note had been slipped into the wrong script, and now Chad thought that _Sonny_ had given him that note...

As if on cue, Chad walked in.

"Chad! I need my note back!" Nico rushed over to him, whispering fiercely under his breath.

"What? I don't have your stupid note. Do you know where Sonny is? I need to talk to her." Chad looked around eagerly, but to no avail. The object of his (secret) affections was nowhere to be found.

"Dude, that's _my_ note, not Sonny's." The only response from Chad was a bewildered glance. "Okay, you know what? I'll take you to Sonny, and then you and I can talk about this note." Chad nodded in agreement. Nico grabbed Portlyn's hand (see? Definitely _not_ a coward) and led the two members of The Falls out of the commissary and into the prop house.

*****

Sonny walked into the prop house humming and sighing as she tended to do when thinking about a boy, and Tawni immediately picked up on it.

"Who is it?" she asked excitedly, not even giving Sonny an opportunity to deny the mysterious someone's existence. Grady looked up, confused.

"It's Sonny, of course."

"No, silly!" Tawni glared at him before recalling the note and softening her tone. After all, she didn't want to let him down too harshly. "The guy she's boy-sighing and humming about." Grady made an O with his mouth and nodded, understanding (but not really).

"I think it's - " Sonny blushed. "I think it might be – Chad." Tawni's jaw dropped, and Grady's eyes grew wide. Before they could say anything, the trio from the commissary walked in.

"Chad?" Grady looked at the drama star, confused.

"Chad?!" Tawni was still gaping at Sonny in shock.

"Sonny," Chad breathed with relief, glad to have finally found her.

"Chad," she blushed again as she said his name, unwilling to meet his gaze.

"Nico?" Portlyn didn't understand why she had been brought to the prop house.

"Grady!" Grady declared loudly, not wanting to be left out of the name game.

"Portlyn," Nico replied in his suave manner before turning to everyone else. "Chad has something to say. So let him get on with it because I need to talk to him, but he won't let me until he says his little – whatever. So…listen up, y'all." All heads turned towards Chad, who looked at the floor in brief embarrassment. His confident side soon took over, however, and he walked toward Sonny.

"So, Sonny. I knew you couldn't resist." Sonny raised her eyebrows.

"What are you talking about? _You're _the one who couldn't resist." Chad held up his hands in the air to resist her protests.

"Hey now. CDC is many things, but he's not a liar. And I _know_ that you were the one who caved first. I even have the note to prove it!" He stuck his hands into his pockets, searching for the paper that wasn't there. "Well…I _had_ it. I lost it somehow. But it was from you, I know it was!" Sonny rolled her eyes.

"I never sent you a note, Chad. You were the one who sent _me_ a note! And _I _actually have it to show you!" She opened her clenched hand to show the crumpled note. Chad took it from her and unfolded it. After reading the first line, he glanced up at Sonny with puzzlement in his eyes.

"But…this is the note that _you_ sent _me_." Nico ambled over, grabbing the note from Chad. He shook his head in wonderment.

"Actually, it's not. Neither of you sent it to each other. _I _was trying to send it to Portlyn." He turned to Portlyn. "Portlyn? Will you be my Valentine? You're beautiful, inside and out. And…a lot of other things that I wrote. Will you, please?" Portlyn put a hand up to her mouth daintily. She looked over at Chad for approval, who jerked his head, giving his unwilling (and uncaring) consent.

"Yes." Nico cheered loudly and grabbed Portlyn in a hug. The rest of the room, however, was silent for a moment.

"But…does that mean no one sent _me_ a secret love letter? Because the note _I _got told _me_ that I was beautiful inside and out," Grady pouted. Tawni gasped again.

"You thought someone gave that to _you_? I thought _you_ gave _me_ that note!" She sighed with relief. "Well, now I don't have to worry about you secretly pining for me all the time." Grady frowned, still a little sad that it seemed no one wanted him after all. He dug in his pockets for solace and found a piece of cheese, which served as the perfect remedy to his loneliness.

"So, Sonny, were you going to say yes? Since you thought it was from me?" Chad asked her, in a manner that was close to his cocky self, yet a bit more nervous than usual.

"I don't know," she mumbled. "Were you?"

"I don't know," he copied. Tawni looked up at the sky in despair.

"Oh, puh-leeze. You both know you were going to. Can you both just say yes and be done with it?" Sonny and Chad looked up at each other awkwardly before glancing away.

"Sonny?" Chad asked shyly, still staring intently at the ground. Sonny slowly turned her gaze to him.

"Yes?"

"Yes, I'll be your Valentine," he whispered. She smiled up at Chad, and he finally looked at her. Sonny took his hand, grinning widely now, and surveyed the room. Everyone was beaming; everyone was happy. It was going to be the best Valentine's Day ever.

A/N: Hmm. So…well, I don't know. You tell me. :P Hope you enjoyed, please review!


End file.
